


Everything about You Reminds Me of Home

by thedinokid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, angsty ofc, mentioned the other characters but yeah mostly hollence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the night when Danny had to deal with Laura and Carmilla’s reunion on ep36. Memories flood in about her own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything about You Reminds Me of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Danny's POV

As I walked out your door, I knew you would never be mine. Perry’s hand was still on my back. A while ago, it was a pressure to give the two some space but now, it was a reassuring press on my back. She looked at me and tried a smile or maybe pried a smile out of my face. I tried with watery eyes. The floor looked so good to curl up on right now but I smiled back at Perry and said, “I’ll be okay.” I took a deep breath and put on my straight face. Laura Hollis will not break me again, but everything about you reminds me of home.

 

That night, I tried not to think about her or them. Stop. The mental image of a bed and a yellow pillow shared. I looked through my phone for all the selfies that we took. I deleted them one by one but there’s one I couldn’t. You and I were washing dishes then and bubbles were everywhere. Bubblestaches were our thing. At that time I knew, I wanted to build a home with you. It would be a family I could protect when I couldn’t protect my own. You reminded me of my sister, the one I had lost.

 

My little sister was always adventurous and mischievous like fairies were. She was always the one running around in the yard and jumping over fences. She adored the flowers in spring and shouted out to the summer sky. Sometimes we did little hikes on hills and called them conquering the mountains. Then I’d carry her on my back and she with outstretched arms laughed. The wind blew her hair and she thought she was flying even for just a moment. I could bet that one day she’d grow wings. And guess what? She did, but not in the way I had expected.

 

A strange illness befell upon her. It was one of dreams, a weakness of the mind, then the weakness of the body. It horrified me that maybe you might be dying too. I didn’t want to live through those days of handholding while you die slowly on your bed each day. I didn’t want to read Greek mythology to you and fight over who gets to be Artemis because we all know it would be me, but I would give it up to see you content with a small victory. See, this was why I didn’t want to lose you, but I cared too much and I lost you to the same reason you had those nightmares. She protects you now; I know that. I guess I just lost my purpose.

 

So I gave up and closed the window of photos. I checked my messages. Students, classmates, sisters from Summer Society, childhood friends. What would they all say to the tall and indestructible Danny Lawrence?

 

You’re strong.

You’re Danny! You can overcome this.

 

Sometimes I wanted to be weak, but there was no room for that. I always had to be strong for myself. It was a silent struggle that night. No cry for help, just silent sobbing on my bed. Tomorrow, I’ll rise up fresh and new but I’d likely fall apart once I see my home again in you.


End file.
